562
Nicholas and Angelique become concerned when they find that Tom is coming out a coma. Synopsis : Night obscures the walls of Collinwood, a night filled with unknown terror. For far from the great house, there is one who will summon a man to his ultimate destruction. Joe's attempted citizen's arrest of Willie disturbs his trance, causing Angelique to fret; Joe can’t resist Angelique's call, and leaves Willie wondering. Willie reports to Barnabas that Haskell caught him robbing a grave; Barnabas is suspicious because of Haskell’s illness. Barnabas tries to think of a lie, which involves Willie's history of mental illness; they wonder if he went straight to the police. Although he fights strongly Joe is unable to resist Angelique, who shows him who’s boss by biting the other side of his neck. Joe says he should be with Maggie, or at the Hospital with his cousin. Joe gets private with Angélique; Nicholas orders him around, using further dates with Angélique as incentive. Willie is packed and ready to go when Joe arrives to talk to Barnabas "before he goes to the police", allowing Barnabas the opportunity to use his mental incompetence story. Joe says Barnabas should keep an eye on Willie; Barnabas asks about Joe's illness and his experience in the graveyard. Willie has overheard the encounter and is relieved; Barnabas is mystified. Nicholas tells Angelique that Tom Jennings is coming out of his coma. Memorable quotes * Joe: I wish I could think when I'm with you. But I can't. * Angelique: Don’t try to think, it’s useless. Just as it’s useless to try to resist me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production Story * Barnabas typically refers to Joe as "Haskell". * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Joe: Resisting Angelique. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Joe pulls at his turtleneck to expose the bite on his neck, the marks are clearly not on his jugular vein, but slightly forward of it. (I guess blood is blood, and Angie IS a neophyte vampire...) * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on Angelique's forehead as she moves to the window to summon Joe. * When Barnabas is suggesting a story to tell the Sheriff for Willie's actions, the top of the Old House set is visible above the staircase. * Joe Haskell says he found Willie Loomis digging up a grave in Eagle Hill Cemetery, but it was previously established that this is an old cemetery and the graves are quite old. Why would Willie dig up a grave there for a fresh body? * In the previous 'feeding', Angelique bit the left side of Joe's neck; in this episode, she bites the right side. (Strictly speaking, not a blooper, just unusual.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 562 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 562 - He's Just Not That Into Being Supernaturally Controlled By You The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 5620562